


It's A Deal!

by Pyrotanium



Category: Gravity Falls, Supernatural, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Crushes, Demons, First Impressions, Flirting, Gen, Gravity Falls Is Weird, Nicknames, Resurrection, Teenage Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines, Temporary Character Death, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrotanium/pseuds/Pyrotanium
Summary: A life gone. A deal is made to revive it but at what cost is it? Guren is ready to sacrifice a lot to make sure Shinya lives but he doesn't know how heavy a price can be when dealing with the all time trickster demon, Bill Cipher.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hiiragi Shinya/Ichinose Guren, Hyakuya Mikaela/Hyakuya Yuuichirou
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone. This is my first time writing a story here that's why the title is kinda lame. I'll do my best to make the story as good as I can.

"Stay with me! Breathe! Breathe, Shinya!" Guren knew that no matter how hard he tried, nothing would change. Shinya had taken a sword to the heart just for him. He felt the tears roll down, finally crying in the crook of Shinya's neck. His friends wanted to comfort him but they couldn't, each one sad over the loss of their comrade. Guren sniffed as he held the corpse tight. "He can't die! He...he can't leave me." He wouldn't let Shinya die, no matter what. He lifted the corpse, carrying it back to headquarters. "I'll revive you, I promise," he vowed, pressing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

He headed to the library, hoping to find something, anything that could help him. He spent most of his time there that he forgot to do everything else. Sayuri was the one who brought him food while Norito forced him out of the library to clean up and sleep. His sleep only lasted two hours before he'd head back to the library. He'd read almost all the books to the point he almost popped a vessel. Bags were beginning to form under his eyes.

He fell asleep reading one of the books, only waking up when Sayuri shook his shoulder. He woke up a bit confused, looking down at the page he had fallen asleep on. It was interesting and different, like it had just appeared out of nowhere. "I'll be coming to eat in a while," he dismissed her. She stood there worried for a minute before leaving him to continue reading whatever he had discovered.

Guren read the page, finding his discovery a bit off. A demon who could most likely do anything and seemed to be from another realm. On the bottom of the page was a warning: 'DO NOT SUMMON AT ALL COSTS!'. He took the warning into consideration for a while before remembering his vow, the vow he made a few weeks ago. He didn't care if the consequences were horrible, he didn't care if he had to give up his soul, he'd bring Shinya back to life.

Sighing, he left the library with the book in his hand. He headed to his room, where he rummaged his drawers till he found a few photos of Shinya. He took one and held it close to his chest. Taking out right candles, he arranged them in a circular formation then lit them. He placed the photo at the center after crossing out the eyes(which was really painful). Standing up, he chanted: 'Triangulum, Entangulum Meteforis Dominus Ventium.'

The room was filled with an eerie silence, everything, even the movement of the candle flames, seemed to slow down. A crackling sound was heard, an eye appeared. It blinked once before a person appeared, or that was what Guren saw anyway. The room seemed to lose its color. "Hey, I'm Bill Cipher! Guren, right? Here's a head that's always screaming!" He snapped his fingers and a head with a mouthful of sharp teeth popped up, screaming. Guren's eyes widened in shock, making Bill laugh before he snapped his fingers and it disappeared.

The so called demon was different from the demons he was used to. He seemed wild and free, but at the same time composed. He was dressed in a white long sleeved collared shirt with a yellow waist coat in top, a black bow tie, a pair of black trousers, black brogues. His total look was completed by a pair of gloves, a black top hat which seemed to float above his head and an eye patch shaped like a triangle. He was quite attractive but looked dangerous too.

"So, whatchu need?" Bill asked as he floated around Guren, who blinked a couple of times before he found his voice. "I need you to revive someone. I'll pay the cost, whatever it will be." He looked at the picture of Shinya and Bill saw the pain rolling off him. "Whatever it will be,huh? Okay!" He held his hand out and Guren shook it, a blue flame acting as a seal to their deal. 

Bill teleported them to the room where Shinya's body was being preserved. He floated closer to it, as if scrutinizing it. "No wonder you want to revive him! He sure is pretty." He whistled lowly and Guren turned a bit red involuntarily, much to his amusement. Bill moved back a bit, raising his hands, chanted something then stopped them. "And done! No need to thank me. I already know I'm amazing."

Guren didn't notice any change. Shinya was still lying peacefully. He thought he had been duped until he saw Shinya's chest rise and fall. He let out a weak laugh as he walked to the body, running his hand smoothly on Shinya's cheek. "Your turn!" Bill chirped, clapping in the process with his eyes shut, it made him seem like a child. Guren turned to him. "Name your price." This got Bill thinking for a bit. He hovered above and around Guren, eyeing him from that view before standing infront of him with an evil grin, his eyes shining more brightly than those of a cat. "You! From today on, you work for me. You are MY soldier," he declared. Guren almost opposed until he remembered his words. He hang his head in defeat as he looked at Shinya for what could possibly be the last time, giving him a soft kiss then turned to Bill. "I accept!" He said, making Bill cackle maniacally at his new found prize.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guren gets training from Bill that he really questions the true intentions but doesn't voice it. Stanford gets possessed and nothing in the journal helps him. Stan decides to use other methods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand I made a mistake of making you guys unable to comment. I'm really sorry about that but from here onwards, comments can fly in and I'll try to respond. I really will

The teenage boy ran in the woods, trying to escape his pursuer who was out to kill him. He accidentally tripped and fell, spraining his ankle in the process while his cap with a pine tree logo fell. Standing up was difficult but he was determined to get away from the man who had killed his sister in cold blood. He could hear the footsteps getting closer. His chest constricted as he struggled to increase his pace, which was close to impossible. His breathing became uneven. In his panic, he barely noticed the root that was poking out of the ground and he fell again.

A shadow loomed over him, a sign that his pursuer had finally caught up with him. He turned to face him, eyes filled with fear. "Please, please," he pleaded while tears streamed down his cheeks,"Please don't kill me. I don't want to die," he sobbed. The man took out his sword but there was a remorseful look in his eyes, as if asking the boy for forgiveness for what he was about to do, before he swung it and cut the boy's head clean off his body.

"Bravo! Bravo!" A familiar voice rang. "Good work, Guren!" It cheered while whistling insanely loud as the illusion faded, leaving Guren standing in a plain room. "You took five seconds less than last time. An improvement but you can do better." Guren turned only to come face to face with Bill. It caught him by surprise as he hadn't expected the demon to be that close but that didn't affect the angry look in his eyes. It has been three years! Three years of the same training, each breaking him but he held on!

"I don't get why you want me to kill these children. You're an all powerful demon, I'm sure you can kill them on your own," he snarled. It was true, every other demon in the vicinity feared Bill and none tried to defy him. Bill smiled as if Guren had cracked a joke. "True but you see, Pine tree and his sister won't show the fear I need when I go after them. You on the other side, look like a serial killer." Guren gulped, sometimes he forgot that he would truly kill those children. They were about the same age as Yuu and Shinoa and it pained him that Bill would just wake him up one day and send him to kill them.

Dipper held his breath as he heard footsteps walk past the bed he was hidden beneath. He turned his head to the side to see his Grunkle Ford do the same thing. "Dipper, Ford, come out and play," they heard Stan's voice, except it wasn't his. Something had taken possession of his body. At first, they thought it was Bill until his eyes turned a shiny black. They had tried using everything in the journals but nothing worked. At a point, Dipper had even considered the yellow demon until he remembered the amount of chaos that could possibly be caused.

The sound of the front door opening and closing pulled him out of his thoughts. He concentrated his hearing until he was sure he heard footsteps outside the shack. "Follow me," Ford mouthed and Dipper nodded. They waited for a few minutes before Ford pulled out of their hiding spot, Dipper behind him. They headed for the vending machine, ears open for the smallest sounds and Ford keyed in the code. It moved to the side a bit and they hurried inside before it assumed it's normal position.

"I don't understand what's going on here," Dipper said as they headed to the underground laboratory. "I do!" Ford declared. "Wha-? You do?" The teenager almost shouted, eyeing the old man in complete shock. "So you can fix it?" He asked, a ray of hope finding it's way into his eyes. Ford nodded as he keyed in some kind of galactic codes into the computer. He seemed to have forgotten that there were two of them in the room until Dipper cleared his throat.

"Oh yes!" Ford facepalmed. "Sorry about that," he apologized and Dipper smiled in understanding. "You see, in some dimensions, the people found living on Earth are religious. There are Muslims, Christians, Hindus, Buddhists and so many more. Religion is the belief in superior beings, one good and one bad. The good one is God and he has his own army, that comprises of angels who protect humans. The bad one is Satan, also known as the devil or Lucifer. He is the king of all demons whose work is to harm mankind. In my years of travelling to different dimensions, I came across a man, John Winchester. He was a demon Hunter and could also exorcise them. Maybe he can help Stan."

"That makes no sense" Dipper deadpanned. "Trust me, I know." Dipper didn't believe in any of the mentioned things, and certainly not in religion but it wasn't as if they had much of a choice. As far as he knew, anyone else in Gravity Falls could be next. 

Ford stepped into the room where the machine was with Dipper following him and turned it on. Blue sparks of electricity formed at it's poles. The air around them became heavy then light as the sparks joined at the center of the machine, opening up a dimensional portal. It grew bigger and bigger as the sparks by the poles be and wild, as if out of control. "Nothing's happening."

There was a loud explosion, sending the two flying backwards till they hit the wall. Dust particles rose in the room as the machine powered down and a blanket of silence formed. "Did it work?" Dipper asked as they stood up, both coughing while dusting themselves up before looking up to see if they had succeeded or not.

"Where are we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the official beginning. If I didn't mention your religion, please don't hate me, pretty please!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pines meet the Winchester who help Stan easily than expected only to receive some more shocking news.

"Where are we?"

"Where's my pie?"

"Dean, are you honestly worried about pie when we just teleported or something close to that to a place we don't know?" Sam asked quizzically, giving Dean a look. His brother looked at him as if he had insulted him and Sam rolled his eyes. "It's not just pie, it's MY pie!" Trust Dean to be overdramatic. "Besides, I'm sure Jack was messing around," he brushed off.

"I didn't do anything!" Jack defended himself.

Dipper looked at Ford who appeared to be confused. One thing was for sure, none of them was John. Jack appeared to be a few years older than Dipper. Dean and Sam looked like they were in their thirties at most. Ford clearing his throat, grabbing the attention of everyone, especially the three who stared at him in confusion and shock.

"Sorry but I was looking for John Winchester. Must have mixed up the coordinates." Sam and Dean looked at each other then at him. "Who are you and why are you looking for him?" Dean asked. "Ford Pines, an old uh... acquaintance." "We're his sons. John's dead," Sam said quickly before his brother could do his good cop bad cop interrogation. "Oh! Sorry about that!" Ford adjusted his glasses a bit.

"We're in a bit of a pickle. I think my twin brother is possessed. By the looks of it, it's nothing Gravity Falls related. I'm hoping you two could perhaps help him." Dipper observed that none of the three even appeared surprised or had any reaction. He assumed they were used it. It made him wonder what they saw. "Sure!"

Dean eyed Sam in shock and opposition. "Don't think of it! The faster we help, the faster we go home." Dean just growled. "And the faster you get pie." This seemed to calm him down and he agreed. "Where's your brother?" Dipper and Ford rubbed the back of their necks. They had forgotten that Stan had left the shack. He could be anywhere.

"Ford, Dipper, come out and play!" Stan's voice rang out, making the two Pines jump a bit. They hadn't expected him to find them. "Sammy!" He cheered on seeing the three, making a run towards him. "I knew my little trouble making would lead you to me, Sammy." Sam stared at him in shock, not understanding how he knew him until he got the gist. "Really, Lucifer? Where's your body and how did you end up here?"

"Excuse me, do you two happen to know what possessed my Grunkle? And did you say Lucifer?" It was evident that Dipper was pissed by that, not to mention he had a displeased frown on his face. Sam and Jack have him apologetic looks, Dean didn't even bother, clearly seeing him as a brat. "Oh, here's the rather unexplainable part." Stan, or rather Lucifer, moved back a bit. What happened next was really unexplainable, even to the two brothers. Lucifer just separated himself from Stan, the body he possesed still with him.

"What the shit?! Dean exclaimed as he moved back a bit, hand on his chest. "Like I said, unexplainable!" Lucifer shrugged. "Grunkle Stan!" Dipper and Ford rushed towards Stan who was unconscious. "Thanks, I guess." Dipper still held bitterness in his voice. Sam couldn't hold it against him. What Lucifer had done was wrong, not that he cared.

"As much as I'd like to leave, we can't. Crowley happens to be here as well. He's possesed a kid, I forgot his name but I remember how he looks." The three stared at him in shock. Lucifer actually wanted to help Crowley. The world almost seemed to stop for a second. "Mr. Ford, do you mind helping us find one of our own?" Jack asked.

Dipper noticed that all of them, Jack sounded like the one to do negotiations. He sounded like the most mature for the youngest one. Dipper decided that he could get along very well with him and perhaps, Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! That's done. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten the OnS part.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinya decides to look for Guren with the help of three others. Mabel meets the visitors. Guren tries not to fall into depression.

Shinya knew that he should have felt relieved that they had zero casualties during that mission but he didn't, he couldn't. He didn't even know what relief was. Infact, he didn't know any other emotion apart from sorrow. He couldn't even put on his smile facade. That didn't mean he put on a sad face either, if anything, he always had a serious face on.

"Shinya," Sayuri started as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine, Sayuri, I really am." It came out harshly but he didn't feel like apologizing. Regardless, Sayuri hadn't done anything bad to him. If anything, she had tried to cheer him up and that made him feel worse. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me." She gave him an understanding smile despite the hurt look in her eyes. He excused himself as he headed to Guren's room. He had spent the last three years sleeping there, well not really sleeping but rather mopping and sniffing his scent from the covers till it wasn't there anymore.

No one what had happened to Guren and he refused to believe he was dead, especially after Sayuri explained to him what Guren was reading before he disappeared. Shinya had gone through all the books but none matched her description. It made him wish Guren had left him dead.

He flopped on the bed, face in the pillow. As usual, the tears flowed easily and he curled into a ball, replaying all their memories together. His chest ached and he wanted to rip his heart out so as to forget the pain. He had lost count of the number of times Byakkomaru had almost taken control of him. The only reason that failed was because he had hope that Guren was still alive.

"Going somewhere?" Shinoa's voice filled Shinya's ears the moment he snuck past the guards and made it outside. "If you're going, we're going with you. Guren isn't just a Lieutenant Colonel, he's our family," Yuu chimed in as he stood next to her. "No, you won't! You two, go back inside!" It was an order and his tone made them both shiver but they stood their ground. "No one's listening to you!" Mika deadpanned. "If we're leaving, then let's not waste any time." Shinya knew they wouldn't listen to him. Yuu and Shinoa were too determined whereas Mika would follow Yuu anywhere. "Just don't get killed." If he was going to be successful, he'd need help.

Dipper put up photos of everyone in Gravity Falls on a chalkboard. "So who was possessed by your friend?" He asked, slightly pissed with Lucifer. Cooling down had taken a long process and the only reason he tolerated him was because they needed to find Crowley. "Let me clear one thing, he isn't my friend. He just happens to be very good competition," he scoffed. The teenager rolled his eyes, honestly not caring about the relationship they harboured. Jack shot a glare at Lucifer, causing him to groan and sink in his chair.

"Him, the emo with the black hoodie who looks like his girlfriend just dumped him or he got rejected by his crush." He pointed at a photo of Robbie, then narrowed his eyes as if he wanted to be sure it was the correct person. "Definitely got dumped by his girlfriend." Dipper had to cover his mouth to prevent himself from laughing, turning red in the process.

"Dipper, have you seen Waddles? I can't find him..." Mabel's voice came in, stopping when she saw Sam, Dean and Jack. Dipper knew what would happen next, quickly crossing his fingers and hoping it wouldn't. Alas! It was inevitable! "Well, hey there. I'm Mabel," she purred as she twirled her hair. Dipper facepalmed in complete embarassment, Dean chuckled, Sam and Jack just nodded and Lucifer snorted.

"I'll deal with his later. We'll search Robbie's hangouts. Jack and I will go to Wendy's workplace." From the corner of his eye, he saw his twin make faces and mouth something. He wished he could reach for the tape behind her and shut her mouth with it. In the end, he chose to ignore. "Grunkle Ford and...," He pointed at Dean,"will go to his house. Mabel and Sam will check the arcade." Everyone seemed fine with it, except for Dean. Obviously, he wasn't used to receiving instructions.

"And why should we listen to a kid?" Dipper shoved his hands in his pockets and let out a heavy sigh, as if Dean's question had worn him out. Sam smacked the back of his brother's head. "Because we don't know anything about this place and they live here, genius. They know how weird this place could be, no offense." "None taken!" Dean glared at Sam, mostly because it was true.

"Let's get to work. That," he pointed at Lucifer with a disgusted face,"will stay and try not to possess Stan or anyone else." Lucifer just shrugged, not caring at all. "Do anything stupid and I won't hesitate to make this your last day on earth. Are we clear?" Jack threatened as he stood up. "Crystal!" Dipper was pretty sure that he and Jack would get along just fine.

Guren was tired, physically, emotionally and mentally. He wanted to give up, to fall down a d run his sword through himself so as to end it all. However, he knew that Bill would just resurrect him over and over until his goal was complete. The fact that Mahiru kept whispering to him just made matters worse. He just wanted a hug, he wanted someone to wrap their arms around him and assure him that everything would work out, he wanted to cry the pain out in someone's arms.

None of that would happen, that much he knew. For now, he had to keep fighting and hoping that he would get out of that mess. He held a picture of Shinya to his chest, biting back the urge to break down, blinking away all the tears and trying to clear the storm of pain that was brewing in his chest. For Shinya, he had to keep living. He had to listen and follow Bill's instructions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter sucks, I really do but I have a feeling the next to come will be really long. I hope that won't deter you from reading. I love you all💓


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Jack start bonding a bit. Am exorcism takes place. The visitors stay for longer than expected

Dipper and Jack stood outside Wendy's workplace. Jack scrutinized the building, a bit old and simple, just like other buildings he'd seen so far. To ge honest, he thought Gravity Falls to be a nice little town. So far, he liked it and its friendly faces. Dipper tried to calm his nerves which always seemed to get worked up around Wendy 

"Hey, Wendy!" He greeted calmly, at least he hoped so, while Jack just smiled and nodded. "Sup, dudes?" She greeted back enthusiastically. "Have you seen Robbie of late?" She tapped her cheek, trying to recall their last encounter. "Nope! It's been two weeks. Pretty strange if you ask me? Did he get into trouble again?" Dipper chuckled at how she sounded so used to it. "Nah! All's good," he assured. "Gotta go, later!" He waved.

"You like her," Jack teased the moment they were a good distance away. Dipper almost choked, immediately blurting out denials but failed horribly, giving up and admitting that he did like Wendy. He wondered if he was easy to read or something else had given him away. "I saw your sister make faces and mouth something when you said we'd check out this place," Jack said, as if he could tell what he was thinking. Dipper's eyes widened, he'd have a talk with Mabel.

"So, Sam," Mabel started as she hopped beside him as they headed to the arcade,"why exactly are you looking for Robbie? And where are you guys from? And which of us do you know? Also, why does my brother look like he hates your friend?" Sam didn't mind the questions, finding the exchange good as it chased away the awkwardness of not knowing each other, already seeing Mabel as a little sister.

"Oof!" She exclaimed as she bumped into someone. Rubbing her forehead, she stood up. "Watch where you're walking, Pines!" Someone snapped. Mabel growled involuntarily. "Pacifica!" She hissed as she placed one hand in her hip and pointed at the blond girl with the other. "For your information, I was hopping not walking." "Whatever!" Pacifica scoffed as she fixed her hair. "Out of my way!" She pushed the two aside, well Mabel since Sam didn't move an inch, much to her dislike.

Sam helped her back to her feet. The dislike between the two was too obvious, even to someone who was new in Gravity Falls. She nicely brushed him off with a smile, pointing at the arcade and hopping towards it.

The arcade held all sorts of games and Sam was glad that Dean wasn't there or else it would have been complete disaster. She pulled his sleeve and pointed at their target. "Hey, Robbie!" She greeted politely as they stood next to him. He didn't even answer them, eyes glued to the screen and brain lost in the game. It almost made Sam think that Lucifer was pulling a prank on them. Why would he care about Crowley in the first place? Still, there was the possibility of him being truthful. Robbie might have looked like a normal teenager but it could be a show to blend in.

"Crowley!" He called, hoping to draw his attention but the only thing he got was a confused look from Mabel. "Prince of Hell!" He called again. Robbie, or rather Crowley, turned to face him with a grin so cold it made Mabel shiver a bit. Still, she didn't move. "Moose! I wasn't expecting you. Lemme guess, Lucifer's work!" Sam tried not to wear a face of relief at finding him. "Look, you can do all of us a favour and get out of the kid or we'll do it the other way."

Crowley's grin grew wider, making Sam inwardly curse at his choice of words. "I'd like to leave this body but there's a slight problem. There's another demon inhabiting it, I'm not sure how. If I leave, she takes over. We all know how that ends, don't we, moose?" He winked. San chewed on his lip. Two demons possessing one body was unheard of. One thing was for sure: Something was off in Gravity Falls.

"For the love of Lucifer's father, stop glaring at me!" Crowley snapped at Dipper, who looked away, mumbling something. "You know, I don't want to be in this body but if I get out," he got closer to Dipper, eyes widening in a horrific say, making the teen move back a bit,"you will witness actual death. I don't think you can stomach that." The teen gulped loudly, watching as he moved back. He wondered how the three could be comfortable with such a presence.

"Okay!" Dean clapped as he gave out instructions. The Pines were to leave the room as none had ever seen an exorcism. Jack or Lucifer could contain the demon when Crowley separated. Sam would carry out the exorcism himself and Dean would use the gun if need arises. Ford was worried about the gun, especially since Dean looked like he could actually kill someone. Jack assured him he'd shoot his shoulder or leg, not kill him. Still, he was worried.

Dipper didn't find it fair that they were carrying out the exorcism in their house but they couldn't watch. Jack tried to reason with him that it wasn't something simple but rather terrifying and could probably haunt him since he hadn't seen it but he wouldn't listen. "Jack, let him stay! He gets affected, his problem not yours. He already got warned," Lucifer intervened, earning a scowl but Jack listened. "Anyone else wants to stay?" Mabel volunteered to but Ford said he'd be with Stan. Dipper didn't want Mabel to watch but it was her decision, just like it was his decision.

The brothers tied Robbie to a chair. Sam nodded his head, as a sign for him to get out. "Finally!" He separated his body from Robbie's (much to Mabel's amazement) while the ropes secured Robbie, who was snarling like crazy, his eyes completely black. He looked up at Dipper then laughed maniacally. "You! You're the one he was to kill, pardon me, I was to kill. It would have been fun to cut you up, to listen to you scream as I kill you, to bathe in your blood. You'd have a slow death..." He(it) let out another laugh as Dipper stiffened. "Yes, fear me, because when I get out of these bounds, I'm coming for you."

"You're not going anywhere,demon." Dean intervened with a smirk that irked the demon, who looked down and let out a gasp. "You wouldn't!" It dared. "I wouldn't, but he would." He threw his head in Sam's direction who immediately started chanting in an odd language. The demon screeched, throwing its head back and forth, trying to get free from the ropes even though it knew the demon circle would hold it in place. "I'll kill you, I'll end you," it vowed as it finally left Robbie's body, descending into hell with a huge flame that didn't affect any of them. Robbie fell unconscious.

A few minutes passed with silence lingering in the room. "He looks like he got dumped by his girlfriend," Crowley chimed, breaking the silence. Lucifer held his fist out and he bumped it. "Dipper, you alright?" Mabel asked, concerned about how stiff her brother was. There was a tear that had fallen and it wasn't until she wiped it away that he snapped out of if. "I'm good, Mabel!" He stuttered a bit. She could tell he was lying but wouldn't push it, letting him leave without following him.

"Guys, I'm sensing that there's a lot of darkness here, it's really strong, like possibly stronger than them." Jack looked at Lucifer and Crowley, who scoffed at that! "And that's not all, we're not the only beings who aren't from this dimension." That seemed to get their attention better. None of the Pines had told them about a new face in town, which was either good or bad, mostly bad since the place seemed to harbour a lot of room for bad stuff.

"If that's the case, you guys should stay! Maybe you can help us. If I'm correct, the darkness he's talking about is Bill." Mabel immediately have them all the details about Bill and how he worked. With that, they made up their mind that they would stay. Bill sounded too dangerous and this other entity could be in cahoots with the demon. Lucifer and Crowley just wanted to stay so they could show the demon who's boss. Helping the town wasn't their department. Mabel assured them that she'd make arrangements for where they'd stay.

"Now, can I get pie?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinya and the three get extra help but they don't trust it. Guren makes one more deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long to update. Stuff happened. Hope you enjoy it although it's shorter than the previous one. Love you all.

Crowley was bored, which was really rare. Nothing interesting had happened in forever. No wars, no ambushes, nothing at all. It was as if the human specie that was fighting for it's freedom from the vampires had seized to exist, which he knew was impossible. 

Sighing, he sent Horn to fetch Ferid for him. Normally, he'd send Chess but he hadn't seen her all day, which was weird. Horn nodded and left. Crowley didn't like Ferid much but he didn't hate him either. The other vampire was just his source of entertainment when bored, their conversations ever ongoing. Apart from that, he'd rather be in the company of the two female vampires.

A few minutes passed. He started tapping his fingers on the table impatiently. Surely, summoning someone never took that long. Rolling his eyes, he decided to get Ferid himself. He'd choose a fitting punishment for Horn later but he knew he was bluffing, he'd never hurt either of the two vampires.

As he got closer to Ferid's room, he heard something like a struggle. His senses immediately heightened. Were they being ambushed? As much as the thought excited him, it seemed rather off. Why Ferid's room? Why not the whole building? It was swarming with vampires.

"Lord Crowley, get out!" Came Horn's voice the moment he opened the door. She threw him out of a window. The last thing he saw before seeing her body and the building go up in flames was a yellow eye and an evil grin.

Crowley exhaled loudly as he woke up with a start. His whole body was cold and shaky yet he was sweating. He couldn't remember the last time he had that feeling. It had been so long it felt knew. "About time you woke up." He easily noticed the icy voice as Mika's. It had been a couple of years but he could easily tell if he heard it somewhere.

Now that he was calming down and his thoughts were aligning themselves, the dream didn't seem like a dream. It was a memory of what happened before he passed out. What happened afterwards was a mystery. He lifted one hand to push his bangs off his face as they were sticking only to see he had been chained to the wall. Not to mention his chest and hands stung a lot. He suddenly felt drained, he hadn't fed in a while, which meant defending himself would be useless, if he could free himself from those shackles. "Don't bother. If you can't even heal those wounds, you can't free yourself from those chains."

"He's finally awake," Shinya's cold voice filled the little room, not even giving Crowley a chance to answer Mika. "I thought humans killed vampires, not helped them," Crowley teased. "If you say one more word when you're not addressed, I'll blow your brains out," he hissed, fighting the urge to summon his rifle. The vampire chuckled but didn't say another word. 

Shinya found himself staring at the burn wounds. It impressed him that they hadn't healed at all, they all looked fresh. He wondered what or who could have been so powerful to do that. The vampire cleared his throat, clearly unimpressed by the scrutinization, not that Shinya cared. If anything, he hoped the burns stung a lot. 

"I remember you, you're the guy who took a sword for his comrade. I thought something like that could have killed you." Shinya let out a growl involuntarily. "I did die! Guren found a way to bring me back, not sure how, but now he's been missing for three years." "It's not how but rather who," Crowley corrected. Despite the warning, he'd still take his chances and given the looks of confusion on their faces, he'd say he caught their attention very well, well enough to keep him alive. "Explain yourself!"

The vampire looked at his wounds again, replaying what had happened before he passed out. The eye he had seen was a bit familiar. He had heard tales of it but shrugged it off as a myth since no one had seen the creature before. "The same being who gave me these wounds is also the reason you're still here alive."

Guren fell on his knees the moment training was done. He was drained and tired, sweat rolling down his cheek. What the hell was the point of the continuous training if he knew his job? Sometimes, he thought Bill wanted to see him suffer for the fun of it, it was entertainment to him, that sick bastard.

"C'mon, hotcake, you can't tell me you're already worn out." And there was that too. The nicknames that were ever flowing. He had lost count of the number of times he had to correct the demon. Not to mention there was the flirting which clearly did not make things any better. Bill was twisted, that was for sure.

"You know, even if you still manage to fulfil your part of the deal, your friend will still die, all of them will." There was a malicious tone Guren didn't like. How much did Bill know? It didn't matter, it was true. His actions to save his friends were all under a lifespan so even if he succeeded in killing the poor children, he'd still lose his friends.

He mentally cursed at that thought. "Let's make another deal." "No!" Bill deadpanned. "This one's good." Guren stared at him in shock. He didn't expect such a quick rejection. "No, this one's still on but another one on top of it." He sounded pathetic and he hated it. He couldn't help but feel Bill had brought up that topic on purpose. He definitely wanted something and he knew Guren couldn't refuse the urge to make another deal if it meant saving his friends. 

"You increase their lifespan and I'll do whatever you want." The look in Bill's eye certainly made him regret his choice of words. The first time he said that, his end of the bargain was to kill innocent children. Who knew what the demon would have him do this time round? Bill never told anyone anything. "Deal, they'll live for fifty more years." He snapped his fingers then held out his hand, Guren shaking it and the blue flame appeared.

Something in his head told him that was the most stupid decision he ever made and he'd regret it. "Now, back to training and this time, make it brutal." The last part was said in a voice so creepy it scared the soldier. Another thing he hated about the demon was the voice manipulation.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has one more visitor in his dome. Some bonding goes on between some members of the Pines and their visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am so so so so so sorry for the delay! Please forgive me😭😭. Been a bit busy but now I have returned.

"I must say, this is quite an intriguing dome you have here," Ferid commented. He was used to it, since he had a sweet tongue, he could easily manipulate with his words. Unfortunately, Bill didn't fall for the compliment, he never did to any of those. "Thanks!" That didn't mean he didn't accept them. If Bill had to be honest, he didn't like the company of the vampire at all, not that Ferid could outsmart him, his thoughts were easy to read. What itched him was that he couldn't find anything he wanted in return from him. It made him angry. That's not how his deals worked. It was like being defeated at his own game, which never happened.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you keep a human?" Earlier, Ferid had ran into Guren, who had drawn his sword ready to attack. Ferid wouldn't have minded it, his brain thinking about Guren's blood. Their 'interaction' was however cut short by Bill, who told Guren that the vampire was a new addition and that they had to get along. The two were clearly unhappy with it but they didn't defy, knowing they wouldn't want to know what would happen if they disrespected.

"We made a deal! I fulfilled my part and now he has to fulfil his, kill two kids." The vampire raised an eyebrow, taken back a bit that such a powerful demon needed a human for a job he could easily do himself. He was sure that there was more to it than simply that. "He's human, he could have a change of heart if his targets are humans as well." The demon hummed a bit, he already knew that Guren would never do that or he knew what would happen. Somehow, Ferid's words brought a small realization to him, the realization of what he wanted from the vampire. "That's where you come in. I'm sure you wouldn't give away the chance to draw fresh blood from livestock, especially if they're teenagers." Bill didn't miss the small shift in sitting position by the vampire. The bloodlust look told him he hit home and he was more than proud of himself. "That's all. Why it's easy? Show me who they are, I could pay a small visit to see them, no killing unless the human fails."

It had been two weeks since Gravity Falls received their new visitors. A few more demons had been exorcised. Luckily, they didn't come across the Leviathan. Dipper had calmed down after a talk with Jack, even helping them with their exorcisms. Ford was stuck most of the time with Sam, which he didn't mind. If anything, he enjoyed his company. Dean, well, he almost died twice. The first time he had been saved by Mabel and second by Castiel who had arrived just in time before he could be devoured by a siren. Sam wasn't even surprised that had happened. 

Then there was Lucifer! He liked the place a lot, more than he'd like to say, it's people and how it worked, well not all it's people. He felt hatred towards the Northwests. His hatred was even worse when it came to Pacifica. Thrice, Jack had stopped him from ripping her heart out because she had been rude to Mabel, who to everyone's surprise, really got along very well with him. He saw her as a daughter, listening to her talk about everything and nothing in particular.

At times, he wondered how things would have with gone with Jack if they were just as close, not that it would happen as he had messed up a lot, mostly when he had tried to steal Jack's powers. That had been the climax! Speaking of Jack, he couldn't help but notice how close the boy had grown to Dipper. More than close,on the contrary! Too close he'd be lying to himself if he said that they were just friends. He didn't miss the way Dipper blushed when Jack ruffled his hair, how Dipper stole glances at Jack or how overprotective Jack was of Dipper. They were certainly more than friends.

"Mr. Lucifer, I'm heading to buy something. I'll be back," Mabel's voice stirred him out of his thoughts, making him think when he had stopped listening to her. He watched her leave, really wishing that he could be as close to his son as he was with her.

Mabel stepped on some dry leaves for fun as she headed to town. She couldn't help but get the feeling that she was being watched and that made her itchy to the point she stopped stepping on the grass and kept both ears open. The feeling grew with every step, making her pupils dilate.

"Excuse me!" A voice rang out and she jumped, letting out a short yell in the process. "Pardon me! I didn't mean to scare you." The voice sounded teasing. Mabel felt herself turn red a bit for such an embarrassment as she looked at the owner of the voice, turning even more red as she stared at what she could describe as the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. His skin was perfectly pale and his clothing made him look like a Prince in the Victorian times. And there was that smile on his face that seemed to tease her, combined with his red eyes. 

"Ah! No need to apologise, my fault." She didn't think her face could turn even more red, but it did when he smiled. She'd never seen such a beautiful creature. "If you don't mind me asking, where am I? I don't think this is my home." He looked around, confusion written all over his face. She snapped out of her daze completely. "Gravity Falls." This made him even more confused. "This might not be the perfect time for asking but what are you?" She had noticed the pointy ears and fangs but didn't want to assume he was a vampire. Grunkle Ford didn't have that in his diary. "Forgive my manners! Introductions are important! Ferid Bathory, seventh progenitor vampire." He placed a hand on his chest and bowed a bit, making the blush creep up Mabel's face again. He was perfect! "Mabel Pines." 

She tapped her chin as she faced another direction, looking at him distracted her and she was trying to process what he had said earlier. She remembered Jack saying that there was one more entity that didn't belong in Gravity Falls but was there plus Ferid looked lost. To her, it all added up. The entity was Ferid. She felt like patting herself but didn't.

"Your hair!" Ferid ran his fingers through her hair and she jumped a bit in surprise, not expecting a call a random stranger to do such a thing. "Did I offend you?" His tone and the look in his eyes were hurtful, and that made her feel a bit bad for what she did. Still, she couldn't help the creepy feeling that was tingling her, especially with that smile on his face and with how dark his eyes had grown. She shook it off as an imagination. "You can come to my place. My Grunkle could help you."

Ferid thought about it, more humans sounded good but he wasn't sure how Bill would react, his goal was the two but he had to wait for Guren first. That didn't mean he couldn't have some fun. He grabbed her hand as she started walking. "No need to do that." He stared at her hair and ran his fingers through it again, making her uncomfortable again. "You should get home. I'm sure your family misses you." She let out a nervous laugh, wanting to get out of his grip. "Please stop that." He didn't listen to her, going as far as wrapping his hand around her waist and pulling her close to him, earning a yelp of surprise. 

"I said stop!" She shouted as she tried to get out of his grip, struggling but nothing worked. "Why isn't this stupid sun affecting you?" She asked as she struggled, trying to kick him but nothing worked. "Your hair is even more beautiful than Mika's." He ignored her question, as he brought his nose to her hair and sniffed it, letting out a sigh. Mabel was getting even more creeped out. "And you are certainly more beautiful than Mika."

That had her shivering. She didn't know who Mika was but she wanted out of whatever was going on. "Mister, Ferid or whatever your name is, let me go!" He chuckled at her attempts, slowly breathing against her neck. She felt his fangs graze her skin and she gulped, regretting talking to him in the first place. "Tell me, can I have this livestock's blood?" Her eyes widened as his words sank in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for the last few paragraphs. It could have been worse. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
